


Pumpkin

by dametokillfor



Series: The Declassified Romance of Agents Hart and Trevelyan [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dametokillfor/pseuds/dametokillfor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James decides it's about time he tells his mother about Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> With gay marriage becoming legal all across the US, I wanted to write some happy wedding fic for these boys, (even though it's technically been legal here since 2005, the internet was happier and gayer than usual, I felt inspired). However there's a long road ahead of these boys before their happy ending, so I decided to go back in time and have James reveal his relationship to his parents. 
> 
> This is also partly inspired by the fact I officially came out as bisexual to everyone this weekend as well. Write what you know after all! :D

Even with the weight of Harry’s hand on his thigh, and his soft smile, James is nearly catatonic with nerves. He’s taken on terrorist cells, gangsters, drug runners, the odd megalomaniac and even a slightly insane robot, but nothing has frightened him as much as this is. 

He looks down at the phone, at the familiar eleven digits flashing up at him. 

“You don’t have to do this, you know?” Harry tells him.

“I want to.” James tells him, looking over at him. He takes Harry’s hand in his, squeezes it, “I’m fine.”

“You’re sweating.”

“It’s warm.”

“Your hands are shaking.”

“Well, my hands are cold.”

“James.”

“I want to tell them, Harry.” James tells him, “I don’t want you to be my dirty little secret. You deserve more than that, you are more than that. I want to tell my parents about you, about my boyfriend."

He presses down the call button on the phone, flips it onto speakerphone, and clings tightly to Harry’s hand. Harry winces a little, James has a firm grip. 

The phone rings a few times, before a soft woman’s voice answers, “Hello, Spencer residence, Maggie speaking!”

“Hi, Mum, it’s Jamie.”

Harry mouths at him, _Jamie_?

James rolls his eyes, mouths _shut up_ back at him.

“Jamie! Oh pumpkin, it’s good to hear your voice!” His mother coos, “It’s been so long since you last rang, we thought you’d forgotten about us!”

“No, no, mum, I’ve just been swamped at work.”

“At the tailors?”

“At the tailors.” James repeats. He sounds as if this is a conversation he’s had a thousand times before. 

“Oh darling, with your degree, and from Oxford no less!”

James is mouthing along with everything she’s saying now, causing Harry to smile. 

“Mum, I’ve got to let your in on a secret. The tailors is actually a front for a covert intelligence agency, I’m actually a spy.” James tells her. It sounds entirely ridiculous now he says it out loud. 

There’s a pause on the other end of the line, and before long, his mother starts laughing, “Oh darling, you’re so funny.”

“I know, Mum. Look, I um… I actually called to talk about something fairly big. Um, someone I’m seeing.”

“You’re seeing someone? Oh honey, that’s wonderful. What’s her name? How long have you been together? Something big? Oh Jamie, are you making me a grandma? Are you getting married? Oh, Jamie, let me get your father!”

“No, no, mum! Wait, it’s not like that!” James says. He takes a deep breath, "His name is Harry.”

“Ja- Harry? His?” She repeats, “You’re in a relationship with a man?”

“Yes.” James says, clinging Harry’s hand tighter. 

“How long has this been going on?” James’ mother asks, softly and gently. Neither Harry nor James can quite figure out her tone.

“Um, three years?” James says, and suddenly the idea that he’s kept Harry a secret from his family so long just seems cruel, to his family, to Harry, “I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to tell you…”

“Three years?” Maggie repeats, “You’ve been with this man for three years? Jamie, you’ve never been with anyone that long before.”

“I know, mum, I just…”

“Jamie, are you happy with this man?”

James nods, “I am, yes. I love him, mum.”

He looks over at Harry, rests his head against Harry’s temple.

Harry smiles at him, whispers, love you too darling.

There’s a deep breath on the other end of the line, “Pumpkin, if you’re happy, I’m happy.”

“I am.” James says.

“Good. That’s all me and your father have ever wanted for you.” Maggie tells him.

“Thanks, mum.”

“So, Harry?” Maggie’s voice turns curious, “Where did you two meet? What does he do? When do we get to meet him?”

Harry can’t help but laugh at that. 

“Oh, is that him? Is he there with you? Jamie, I do hope you put clothes on before calling your mother!”

“Mother, it’s the middle of the day!”

“And you’re both at home, you can’t blame me for wondering! Oh my, Jamie, are you two living together? Is that why your number changed? Oh Jamie!”

“I knew there was a reason I didn’t tell you about him.” James grumbles.

“When are we going to get to meet him?” Maggie asks.

“Never.” James mutters.

“Well, Mrs Spencer, we’re free next weekend if that works for you and yours.” Harry jumps in. James covers his mouth with his hand.

“We’re doing very important tailor things next weekend.” James cuts in, as Harry laughs behind his hand, tries to wriggle free from him.

“ _Mrs Spencer_. Oh my. Jamie, he’s so polite, and what a lovely voice.” Maggie is practically swooning.

“Oh he’s terrible really,” James says, elbowing Harry in the ribs to try and keep the phone away from him, “Look, mum, I’m going to have to go, or you two are going to conspire to ruin my life.”

“I wouldn’t dream of such a thing!” Harry and Maggie insist at the same time.

“What have I done?” James mumbles, “Look, mum, I love you, okay, but we really have to go. I’ll call you soon, I promise.”

“You better, Jamie. Don’t leave it so long next time!” Maggie coos, “And Harry, make sure you get our number from Jamie. We have a lot to talk about!”

“I will do, Mrs Spencer.”

“Maggie, darling, Maggie.” 

“I will do, Maggie.”

“Goodbye mother!” James cuts in.

“Bye pumpkin! Bye Harry!”

James flips the end call button and drops the phone to one side, then leans and turns and tackles Harry down to the couch. A squeak comes from one of them, neither is really sure which one it is, but it’s highly unbecoming for men of their age. They spend a few moments playfully wrestling one another, rolling off the couch onto the floor. They’re laughing as they roll around, before James gets the upper hand and pins Harry to the floor, holding his wrists over his head.

“I surrender!” Harry says, laughing.

“Good.” James replies, “I’d hate to have to destroy you.”

“You’d ruin the floorboards.”

“I’d have to get a rug, and nothing will go with your creepy bug collections.”

“It’s just easier to keep me around.” Harry agrees.

“It really is. Besides my mother would never forgive me.” James laughs, a sweet relieved noise, “Jesus, Harry, I’ve just told my mum about us. By the end of the night, my entire family and half of York will know about us. I thought I’d be more scared than this, but I’m… excited. I’m happy.”

“No regrets?” 

“None.” James says, grinning, “Even if my mum is the only person who supports this, shit, even if she’d told me to go to hell, I wouldn’t regret this.”

Harry smiles. He’s still trying to get used to this being his life. He’s got a job he adores, a gorgeous home, an overly amorous terrier, and the love of his life. He keeps expecting to wake up one day and have it all ripped away from him, to be back to that scared 14 year old boy, with his father looming over him laughing at his dreams and his perversion. 

He leans up and kisses James, because he can, because this man has just told his family about them, because James loves him, because he’s the luckiest man in the world. “I love  
you.”

James smiles against his mouth, “I love you.”

He clambers off Harry and stands up. He holds a hand out for Harry and pulls him up to his feet. 

“Thanks pumpkin.” Harry says, with a grin.

“Oh pffff.” James says shoving him back onto the sofa, as Harry laughs himself silly. 

\---x

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon: James meets Eggsy and Roxy.
> 
> Spencer is James' actual surname, however to keep his family safe, he adopted Trevelyan. That's my official story and I'm sticking to it. Not "I've watched the film close to fifty odd times, and never paused on James' information before to see his actual name."
> 
> Come squee with me on [Tumblr](http://damnstevens.tumblr.com).


End file.
